Ten Years Ago
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Ten years have passed since the end of the war. Harry and Ginny are married. Ron and Hermione have broken up. Malfoy has a son, but no wife. Theo and Luna are married with twins. And the minister for magic is retiring.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years After The War**

Hermione sighed. She was stood in front of a large ornate mirror, looking closely at her reflection. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green ball gown with a stunning sweetheart neckline. The bodice held tightly to her body right down past her hips, following her hourglass figure perfectly. There was a slit that travelled up the skirt in the centre so that the dress flowed out as she walked. Hermione wore her hair in an elegant up do. Her make-up was perfect, immaculate. She sighed once more. "You look lovely, dear," Mrs Granger said from the doorway.

"Thank you mum," Hermione smiled sadly. "I wish I wasn't going."

"I know love," Mrs Granger smiled, "but they are expecting you."

"I know..." Hermione looked back towards her reflection. She was too skinny and her eyes were dark from a lack of sleep. "I don't want to see him."

"I know dear," Hermione's mother frowned. "Be brave child."

Hermione laughed bitterly, "Brave..."

"I mean, you see him every day at work dear," Mrs Granger told the twenty eight year old.

"It still hurts," Hermione sighed, "I hurt." She held her empty stomach as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Mrs Granger merely nodded.

* * *

Ginny Potter checked in on both her sons. Albus Severus was fast asleep in his cot whilst his elder brother was sat up in his bed having a story read to him by his father. Harry looked up when Ginny walked into the room, "are you ready love?"

Ginny smiled at her husband, "I think so."

She leant over and kissed her son on his forehead, "goodnight James. Be good."

"Night mum," James smiled as he pulled his covers closer to himself.

Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs and into the family room where their god son Teddy Lupin was sat watching television with the baby sitter.

"You'll be alright, won't you Kate?" Ginny asked.

"Of course Mrs Potter," Kate smiled.

"Teddy will need to go to bed in an hour. You'll be good, won't you Ted?" Harry added.

"Of course, Uncle Harry," Teddy smirked.

"Right. Well we won't be too late," Ginny smiled, "I don't really know how long I'll be able to stay on my feet." She rested a hand on her protruding stomach. She was wearing a flowing chiffon bottle green dress.

As Harry and Ginny made their way towards the entrance hall so that they could floo to the ball, Harry wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Did I tell you love, that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?"

"No dear," Ginny blushed, "you hadn't said a thing."

"Well that was certainly amiss of me. I do apologise. You look absolutely divine."

* * *

Hermione apparated away from her family's home in the Cotswolds. When she reappeared she was stood just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She looked up at her old school and smiled sadly. The castle held so many memories, some good, some bad, some god damn awful but memories all the same. "It's not going to change, no matter how long you stare at it, you know," she heard someone sneer behind her.

Hermione turned to find Malfoy standing close behind her, "what do you want?"

"Anyone would think you disliked me, Granger," he chuckled.

"I don't exactly like you," she replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps not, but you certainly don't hate me," Draco smirked back.

"No... Merely put up with you instead."

"But if you are honest, you enjoy working with me," Draco pressed. "Well Miss Granger, would you allow me to escort you inside?"

"Sure," Hermione almost smiled. Hermione couldn't believe how much things had changed in the last ten years. Here she was, twenty eight years old; single, on the arm of Draco Malfoy of all people. She had the perfect career. She was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Head of the Wizengamot Administration Headquarters, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Malfoy was one of the most senior Aurors in the Ministry and there were rumours that his name was amongst the nominations for Minister For Magic. Harry had already refused the job, choosing to remain in his current role as Head Auror.

"So Malfoy," Hermione walked beside him, "is it true?"

"Is what true?" Draco stopped and turned to look Hermione in the eye, suddenly very serious.

"Are you going to Minister For Magic?" Hermione asked.

"If it were true, I wouldn't be able to admit nor deny it," Draco chuckled, "at least not out here."

Hermione laughed, "I see..."

"Besides, Miss Granger, we all know you're only playing with me," Draco raised an eyebrow, "you're in the inner circle, Miss Granger. If anyone knows who is going to be the next Minister, it's you."

Hermione chuckled as Draco continued, "So really, I should be asking you."

* * *

The old house tables had been removed and in their place were smaller round tables. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, you are both to sit at the Minister's table," a house-elf told them.

"Thank you," Malfoy grinned at the elf.

As they walked towards their table, Hermione glanced at Malfoy, "being kind to the help, Draco?"

Draco smirked, "Bizarre isn't it?" He pulled her chair away from the table so that she could take her seat.

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione grinned.

"Ah Hermione, Draco," Harry smiled, "I was dreadfully scared that I'd be sat with a couple of pompous idiots but thank merlin, it'll just be the one – Malfoy..."

Draco chuckled gently, "pompous perhaps, an idiot however, I dare say not."

"Harry, you hurt his ego," Ginny said in a faux whisper, causing the friends to laugh. After a few quiet moments, Ginny frowned, "love, do you know who else is sitting at our table?"

Harry frowned, "well the Minister of course and Minerva, but other than that I really couldn't say."

"Not Ron though?" Ginny asked.

"I really couldn't say," Harry frowned.

Draco noticed his friend Theodore Nott making his way over towards them with his wife Luna. He stood to his feet as Harry did the same. They both kissed Luna on the cheek before shaking hands with Theo. "Alright mate?" Theo smiled at one of his closest friends.

"Not bad, yourself?" Draco replied.

"Pretty good," Theo grinned, "I heard a rumour..."

"What sort of rumour?" Harry asked as they all returned to their seats.

"That everyone sat at the top table was getting a promotion tonight," Theo grinned.

* * *

Hermione could see him; Ron. He was sat next to Lavender Brown. She should have expected that. It had been more than two years since they ended things. He no longer needed to keep his relationship with the tart a secret. Hermione sighed. Draco frowned, noticing her expression before turning towards the object of her displeasure; Weasley. He grabbed her hand under the table, surprising her. She stared at him in shock until she heard the Minister's call for attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the Minister For Magic began, "Today marks the 10th Anniversary of the end of the second wizarding war. This day, ten years ago, something truly amazing happened, a young boy, not yet eighteen, brought the darkest, cruellest wizard ever known to his downfall. For many, this day, marks celebration, but also for many, this day, marks sadness, loss, grief."

There was not a single noise in the entire Great Hall as they listened, "A young boy fought for life, for freedom, for our future, this future... he didn't fight alone. There were many who fought, some fell... Mostly, they were young, too young really, I remember this was one boy who fought in this hall. He was too young. His name was Colin, Colin Creevey. He refused to evacuate. He was too young to die, yet he died for life, for freedom, for our future, this future."

Hermione held Draco's hand tightly, "My time as Minister comes to a close tonight and I know that I am leaving this ministry, this community in very good hands. I will shortly be announcing who will be replacing me as Minister For Magic. However, first I wish to introduce you to some other people."

"There are not many people that are capable of running two departments within the Ministry. In fact I would hazard a guess, there may only be one person capable of managing that amount of work. Miss Granger, if you please join me."

Hermione got to her feet and joined the Minister at the podium. "Miss Granger is not only Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but also the Departmental Head of the Wizengamot's Administrational Headquarters. This week, I have also asked Miss Granger, to take on the role of Advisor to the Minister For Magic. In many ways, she was already fulfilling that role unofficially."

There was a loud applause as Hermione stepped forward to give her speech, "Ten years ago today, I sat in this hall with many of you here, having witnessed something truly amazing; love. See, it was love that won that day. It was love that saved Harry's life as a baby, when his mother lovingly sacrificed herself for her son, it was love that took Harry on the journey of a life time, on the back of a dragon, to the brink of death, sacrificing himself for love, for us, for our future, and it was love that kept him alive. The love of another mother, who desperately wanted to know that her son was safe. There is a room in the Department of Mysteries, that always remains locked because the magic in that one room, is so potent, so powerful, that it is stronger than death, jealously, lust, greed, envy..."

"Love – the most powerful magic of all. I cannot promise that I am the best person for this job, but I do promise to always love the wizarding community, to love our traditions, to love our future. We have an amazing future and we have many people who we are indebted to because of what they sacrificed for that future. Please will you raise your glasses, to love, to future, to sacrifice."

All around the room glasses were being raised, as Hermione stepped away from the podium. "Thank you Miss Granger, for your wise words," the Minister nodded, "you really are the cleverest witch of your age."

There was a light rumble of laughter from the people around the room before the Minister continued, "Another person I wish to introduce you to has worked hard within the auror office ever since he left school at the end of the wizarding war. Theodore, join me please?"

Theodore Nott made his way towards the Minister, "Theodore Nott is one of the bravest aurors I've ever seen. He has brought in more death-eaters than most of the aurors combined."

Hermione noticed Ron snort at that. "His hard work has not been fruitless and now I am priviledged to offer him the position of Head Auror."

"Thank you Minister," Theo grinned as he shook the Minister For Magic's hand, "I was not raised to imagine this possibility. I was not raised to imagine this future. The future I saw during the war was dark and empty. My father demanded loyalty, he demanded that I join them. If the war had lasted another day, I fear I would have had no choice."

"The possibilities now seem endless. We have the chance to rebuild something that horribly tainted. I know there are those who still hold to the old ways, to the pureblood laws and traditions, but let me tell you, that the possibilities far out way their limitations. The auror office with the help of the Wizengamot and Miss Granger will be endeavouring to change those old tainted laws and remove those traditions so that what happened ten years ago today can never and will never happen again. Please raise your glasses to the possibilities that the next ten years hold for us all."

Hermione raised her glass, "to possibilities."

* * *

"And now, these memorials would never be quite right if we didn't hear from the Boy Who Lived himself. Harry, if you wouldn't mind." Harry made his way up to the podium, "I've asked Mr Potter to relinquish his position in the Auror Office as I feel it is time for a new challenge for our dear boy. As of tonight he is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you Minister," Harry grinned, "To be honest, I hate these things. I always feel slightly awkward. I'm not quite as eloquent as Hermione, but I'll do my best. Growing up, I had no idea who I was and then suddenly I was thrust into this world of magic and excitement and danger, and all too soon I had a mission; a dark, scary mission."

"Suddenly I realised that everyone I met seemed to know more about me than I did. I could talk about the war and I could talk about those that we've lost, but tonight, ten years have passed and I don't want to dwell on pain any longer. Instead I wish to talk about you. Each one of us have an opportunity for greatness. Please, let us not squander those opportunities. Let us give a toast to our opportunities, may we always strive for greatness."

* * *

Lastly the Minister For Magic called Draco Malfoy to the podium. "I know you are all anxious to meet the new Minister For Magic; Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you Minister," Draco grinned, "At the end of the war, I would have never pictured this. I was a death-eater," Draco frowned, "I don't say it proudly, quite the opposite, but it taught me something. During the war, I witnessed many atrocities but there is one that even now haunts me. It taught me that no matter our history or our heritage our blood flows the same. Each of us dies if left to bleed. Our blood; it looks the same, it feels the same, it does the same job, I dare say it would taste the same."

"I saw blood flow," he glanced at Hermione sadly, "magical blood, muggle blood, it's all the same. Let us protect it, protect what is magical and what is not. I ask you to look to the future."

"To the future," Hermione said raising a glass like everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundane Mondays**

Hermione looked around her new office. It was far too large. "What's wrong now Granger?" Malfoy asked from the open doorway.

"It's too big," Hermione told the new Minister For Magic.

Draco laughed, "of course it is," he took a seat watching her as she moved around as she placed books on the shelves. She was wearing a navy suit dress, her plum coloured Wizengamot robes were hanging on an ornate coat stand by the door.

"What about you Minister?" Hermione turned, "how is your new office?"

"Are you going to call me that all the time now?" Draco asked.

"Well Minister," Hermione smirked, "I'm considering it."

"Hermione, promise me that you're not going to treat me differently now that I'm Minister."

"You mean now that you're my boss?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that... and the leader of the magical community."

The pair laughed happily, "I'll still tease you, don't worry, ferret."

"Ferret?" Draco frowned, "did you have to call me that?"

Hermione chuckled.

* * *

"I just can't believe the ferret got made Minister For Bloody Magic," Ron Weasley was sat in his best friend's new office complaining.

"Malfoy will be a fantastic Minister," Harry replied.

"Ah whatever," Ron laughed, "my arse he will."

"Ron, you should be getting back to work," Harry frowned, "Nott will be wondering where you've got to."

"I can't believe about that one either," Ron complained, "that should have been my job."

"How do you work that out?" Harry was getting exasperated.

"Well, clearly I'm the better auror," Ron replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair, "Theo puts in more hours, gets better results, he doesn't get into fights with the other aurors... do you want me to go on."

Ron had gone slightly red, changing the subject he asked Harry, "how is Hermione? She still won't talk to me."

"You wonder why?" Harry asked.

"It's been two years," Ron grumbled.

"You idiot – you cheated on her. She was pregnant."

"I didn't know," Ron replied bitterly.

"So. So what. You betrayed her."

"I didn't know she was pregnant though."

"And that would have changed things? You were engaged, Ron!"

"I – I didn't mean to hurt her," Ron replied.

"Didn't mean to hurt her?" Harry laughed bitterly, "she lost the baby, you arse."

"Yeah but that wasn't my fault," Ron was angry now.

"Yes it was you fool," Harry banged his fist on the table, "get out Ron. Go do some work."

* * *

Hermione returned home to Castle Combe Manor that night with a bounce in her step. She had spent most of the day with Malfoy. They had even had lunch together. She entered into her parents favourite sitting room and smiled when she saw her mother reading, "hi mum."

"Hello love," Mrs Granger smiled. "How was your day?"

"Good, thank you."

"Do you have plans for this evening?"

"Just going over to Harry and Gin's house for dinner."

"Oh, that will be nice dear," Mrs Granger smiled, "will HE be there?"

"I don't know," Hermione frowned, "I hope not... but at some point, I'm going to have to accept that his friends are my friends."

* * *

Draco was sat with his closest friends in a back room at the Leaky Cauldron. Pansy grinned, "well Minister, tell us how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Draco asked.

"Being Minister For Bloody Magic," Pansy pushed.

"Pretty great actually," Draco grinned.

"Especially since his new office is right next door to Hermione Granger's new office," Theo winked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco replied.

"So you don't have a crush on your new pretty little advisor?" Theo grinned.

"A crush?"

"Don't deny it Draco," Theo chuckled, "I saw you at the memorial. You couldn't keep your eyes off her."

"Well, sure, she's a very pretty witch," Draco replied, "but that doesn't mean I have a crush."

"Sure," Pansy laughed.

"Yeah come on Draco," Luna smiled from beside her husband, "you even held her hand under the table!"

Draco grimaced, "I was comforting her."

"Yeah," Blaise grinned, "because that's something you would have done ten years ago."

"We're friends now," Draco retorted, "Not that it matters she'd never look twice at me."

* * *

Hermione sat next to Teddy Lupin reading him a story. The ten year old smiled up at his Aunty Hermione, "why do you look so sad?"

"Just thinking Ted," Hermione smiled sadly.

"About what?" Teddy pressed.

"A little girl," Hermione admitted, "I see her every time I close my eyes. She has red hair and beautiful blue eyes."

"Who is she?" Teddy asked.

"My Rose," Hermione whispered.

Ginny came into the room and held her friend close, "Teddy son, go help Uncle Harry. He's in the kitchen."

"Yes, aunty Ginny."

"You named her?" Ginny asked, "I thought you weren't going to."

"I wasn't but I couldn't stop myself. She was so perfect Ginny."

"I know. I remember."

"So small but still completely perfect."

* * *

Draco returned to Malfoy Manor that night expecting his parents to be in their bed. "Draco?" Narcissa called from her favourite sitting room.

Draco entered to find both his parents sat waiting for him, "is everything ok, Mother?"

"Yes, of course dear. Scorpius is in bed, fast asleep," Narcissa smiled pleasantly, "he's such a good boy."

Draco smiled, "good. So you had a good day with him?"

"Yes. We spent most of the day exploring outside," Lucius grinned.

"Good. I miss him and as Minister I'm going to have even less time to spend with him," Draco sighed.

"I know son," Narcissa Malfoy frowned, "but you will make the most of the time you do have together."

Draco nodded, "I'm going to go to bed. I'm meeting with all the Departmental Heads tomorrow. It's going to be a long day."

His parents nodded and watched him leave. Just as he was about to close the door Lucius called him back, "we're proud of you Draco."

"Thank you father," Draco nodded his head.

* * *

Before bed, Draco went to check on his son. The blonde haired boy was fast asleep. Draco still couldn't believe all that had happened in the last ten years. He had been pardoned of his crimes because of Granger and Potter. They had given testimony in his defence. His parents had insisted he marry. He hadn't loved Astoria, at least not in the way a man should love his wife. She had been his friend. They had married as soon as she finished Hogwarts. He'd worked hard at the Ministry and had even become friends with Harry and Hermione. Things were still tense between him and Weasley but that was to be expected, he was an arse. Then three years ago, Astoria had told him that she was pregnant. They were going to have a child, an heir. The birth had been problematic. She had died. His friend, his wife had died and his son, his heir had barely survived. Yet here he was, Minister For Magic, with a beautiful two year old son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting The Departmental Heads**

Draco hadn't been wrong when he predicted a busy day. "We will be making the rounds of the entire Ministry today, Minister," Hermione told him, "it's going to be incredible dull."

Draco chuckled, "I thought you weren't going to call me that when it was just us two."

"I – I thought today I should. We're going to be around people all day. The last thing I want is to mess up when introducing you to someone."

"Miss Granger, we both know you don't mess up."

"I don't understand the big deal anyway," Hermione laughed, trying her best to ignore his compliment, "after all you're always calling me Miss Granger."

"I'm just being respectful," Draco chuckled.

"That's all I'm doing too," Hermione giggled.

"Fine, how about we compromise? I'll call you Hermione if you call me Draco?" Draco offered.

"But we're at work," Hermione countered, "it would be more professional to call you Minister."

"Quite right," Draco nodded, "in that case, you are just going to have to let me take you out for dinner."

"Huh?" Hermione gaped at him.

"I don't want you to call me Minister all the time and as you rightly say, in this building it is appropriate and professional, therefore, we'll just have to spend some time together outside of work."

"Are you serious?" Hermione's eyes were wide with shock.

"Quite."

"Er... Ok," Hermione smiled shyly.

"Great. Tonight?" Draco pressed.

"Why tonight?"

"Because I don't want to waste a single night only thinking about taking you out."

"Right – well... ok... this morning we will start with the Minister For Magic Support Staff. Obviously there is myself, as Advisor to the Minister For Magic. Percy Weasley is your Senior Undersecretary. When we leave this office he is going to pounce on you – are you ready for that?"

"I believe so," Draco grinned sheepishly.

"He will make the introductions between yourself and his staff and introduce you to your junior assistant. He's a young one – recently out of Hogwarts; Robert Toney."

"Alright," Draco nodded, "I think I can remember that. Do we have a time scale for this?"

"Of course," Hermione began reeling off a list of appointments.

_9:00 Meeting The Support Staff_

_9:30 Meeting Department of Magical Law Enforcement Heads_

_M.L.E Head of Department – Harry Potter_

_Head Auror – Theo Nott_

_Dept. Intoxicating Substances – Blaise Zabini_

_Improper Use of Magic – Lewis Market_

_Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and Office for the Dectection and Confiscation of Coutnerfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects – Arthur Weasley_

_Wizengamot Administration Services – Hermione Granger_

_10:30 Meeting Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Heads_

_M.A.C. Head of Department – Cho Chang_

_Accidental Magic Reversal Squad – Alistair Cartwright_

_Head Obliviator – Hannah Leevey_

_Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee – Alison Colins_

_Invisibility Task Force – Andy Jacobson_

_Muggle Liaison Office – George Cooper_

"Granger, are you going to read the whole list?" Draco sneered.

"I thought you wanted to know," Hermione blushed.

"I'm teasing you," Draco smirked, "of course I want to know. It's my job to know."

_11:30 Meeting Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Dept. Heads_

_R.C.M.C Dept. Head – Newton Pearce_

_Beast Division – Harold Peet_

_Being Division – Alan Jones_

_Spirit Division – Rebecca Lovett_

_Centaur Liaison Office – Margery Catkin_

_Pest Advisory Board – Jonah Peters_

_Office of Misinformation – Lucas Scott_

"How many departments are there again, Miss Granger?"

"Are you whining?"

"Perhaps," Draco chuckled, looking at his watch, 8:50am.

_12:30 Lunch time_

"I like the sound of that. Where do you want to go today?"

"We won't have much time," Hermione shook her head.

"Shame."

_1:30 Meet International Magical Cooperation Dept. Heads_

_I.M.C. Dept. Head – Max Tilliot_

_International Magical Trading Standards Body – Dennis Creevey_

_International Magical Office of Law – Doreen Kemp_

_International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats (currently held by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter)_

"Are you involved in every single department?" Draco laughed.

"No. I'm just a very busy lady," Hermione chuckled.

_2:30 Meet Magical Transportation Dept. Heads_

_M.T. Dept. Head – Leon Kyle_

_Head of Floo Network Authority – Helen Toms_

_Head of Broom Regulation Control – Michael Corner_

_Head of the Portkey Office – Nick Roland_

_Apparition Test Centre – Julia Jones_

_3:30 Meeting Magical Games and Sports Dept. Heads_

_M.G.S. Dept. Head – Lee Jordan_

_British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters – Anthony Goldstein_

_Official Gobstones Club – Thomas Blone_

_Ludicrous Patents Office – Simon Tilly_

_4:30 Meeting the Unspeakables of the Dept. Of Mysteries_

_Head Unspeakable – Luna Nott_

_5:30 Meet with the Wizengamot Council_

_Chief Warlock – Hermione Granger_

_00:00 Meet with the Muggle Prime Minister_

"Bloody hell, Granger," Draco sighed, "are you going to have all my days organised to the minute?"

"Of course not," Hermione chuckled. "It doesn't fall into my job description. That would fall under Percy Weasley's job description."

"Bloody hell," Draco moaned.

Hermione chuckled to herself, "I'm not going to be around as much as the others. I have to keep on top of my own department, not to mention actually be in court occasionally."

Draco nodded, "I wish you could just stay by my side. I'm sort of terrified."

"You're going to be great at this, Draco," Hermione smiled, "I believe in you."

"Thanks Hermione," Draco grinned, checking his watch once more, 8:59, "time to start. Let's do this."

* * *

Draco fell back into the chair in the canteen, "flip that was hard work."

"And to think it's only your second day," Hermione chuckled.

"Alright guys," Harry smiled as he came to sit with them, "how's it going so far?"

"We're not even half way through," Hermione moaned.

Draco patted her on the back, "it'll be over at precisely 6:30, at least for you."

Hermione giggled, "yeah give my best to the Muggle Prime Minister."

Harry laughed, "how's Scorpius doing?"

"Not bad," Draco grinned, "he's doing really well."

"Did you see the article in the prophet about you?" Harry asked.

"No..."

"Basically, not only are you the Minister For Magic but you are also the most eligible bachelor. They are calling you a haunted widower."

"Oh good merlin," Draco shook his head.

"They described your marriage as a bloody fairy tale."

"Well it certainly wasn't that," Draco laughed, "she was my friend... it was arranged, it wasn't love at first sight or anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Muggle Prime Minister**

When 6:30pm finally arrived, Draco smirked, "So Granger, you owe me dinner!"

"I do not," Hermione frowned.

"You do," Draco laughed, "I asked this morning remember?"

"Oh! I forgot," Hermione laughed.

"Go home. Get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Draco..." she moaned.

"Please Hermione," Draco smiled at her, really smiled at her, "I like you. I really like you."

Hermione blushed but Draco didn't relent, "I've liked you for a while now."

"Then why are you telling me now?" Hermione asked.

"Easy; because I feel lucky," Draco grinned, "I've just been made Minister For Magic."

Hermione laughed, "I'll see you in an hour, Minister."

* * *

Hermione wore a pretty midnight blue knee length dress. It was held up by two tiny spaghetti straps. "Hermione dear, there's a very handsome young man waiting for you downstairs," Mrs Granger smiled, "your father's making him feel very awkward."

"I'm coming," she grabbed her purse.

She followed her mother into the living room where Draco was being interrogated by her father, "daddy, I hope you are being friendly."

"Of course," Mr Granger replied, "I was just chastising young Mr Malfoy here for bullying you in school."

Hermione giggled, "Father, you do realise that Draco is the Minister For Magic, he's basically the same as the Prime Minister..."

"And if the Prime Minister had bullied my daughter in school I would chastise him too."

"Quite right," Draco grinned, "I was wrong in the way I treated your daughter. I can't tell you how much I regret what I did. Are you ready, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll see you both later."

* * *

"Sorry about my parents," Hermione told him as they sat in a private booth in one of Wizarding London's most prestigious restaurants.

"Oh no, don't apologise. I like them," Draco grinned.

"Do you miss Astoria?" Hermione asked.

Draco was taken aback by Hermione's question. Normally he didn't talk about it but something inside of him wanted to open up to her. "Every day; every day I miss her. We were never in love, not the way the prophet suggested but I did love her. We grew close. She was my friend, probably my closest friend."

Hermione sighed, "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked, stretching his arm across the table to take her hand in his.

"For everything you've lost," Hermione whispered.

"I've lost no more than you," Draco whispered back, "I never asked why you left him. I knew there was a rumour that he'd cheated but I never asked."

"I was always late coming home, I thought he was too. He was an auror. They work all hours; you, Harry, Theo... But Ron wasn't working late and I foolishly never noticed. I wasn't feeling very well. I'd been throwing up all day and I realised I was late, my period was almost a month late and I hadn't noticed because I was so busy with work."

Draco listened patiently, "I did the spell in the ministry toilets and I couldn't wait to tell him so I arranged to go home early. It was already half three. I went to the Auror Headquarters. He wasn't there. I asked Harry where he was and Harry had no idea. I went home, thinking that he might be there. He was, but he wasn't alone. He was screwing Lavender Brown in my fucking bed."

If Draco was surprised to hear her swear, he didn't let on. "I hexed them both and left. He shouted after me, he was practically crying because of the hex but I just left."

"He hounded me for two months straight, kept trying to get back together. The prophet, witch weekly, they wouldn't leave me alone. He wouldn't leave me alone. Three months into my pregnancy, just as I was beginning to show, I lost my baby."

Draco was close to tears, "oh."

"She was beautiful Draco," Hermione continued sadly, "blue eyes... just the tiniest bit of red hair... she was perfect... fitted just inside my hand. I wasn't going to name her. Everyone said it would make it harder but I couldn't resist. I named her Rose. She was my Rose."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Draco squeezed her hand, "did Weasley ever find out about Rose?"

"Yeah... Harry told him to stop visiting me whilst I was in the hospital. He told him then."

* * *

At nine thirty, Draco checked his watch, "Hermione, I should be getting you back. I need to prepare myself for meeting the Muggle Prime Minister."

Hermione sighed, "I've had a lovely evening, Draco."

"I love the way you say my name," Draco grinned. He apparated them to Castle Combe Manor's enormous gates. "I never pictured you as the sort of girl to live in a manor."

Hermione chuckled, "It's a well kept secret."

"You know you could have apparated straight to the front door."

"Yeah – but this way I get an extra fifteen minutes with you."

"Can I take you out tomorrow night?" Draco asked, as they walked holding hands.

"I'd like that," Hermione blushed.

"How long do you think we can keep this out of the papers?" Draco asked, "as my advisor, what's your professional opinion?"

"My professional opinion? We'll be lucky if there isn't a rumour or some gossipy comment made by next week."

"Ok, and what are my options?" Draco teased.

"Er... well, you could be a bit more covert. No more lunches in public together – even that will get attention, even though we've been doing it for years. Have dates in more private places."

Draco was nodding his head slowing, "what else?"

"Call it off before a rumour starts but if I'm honest, you should only do that if you really don't see a future here because as much as the Minister is supposed to sacrifice, he is not supposed to sacrifice his happiness."

Draco nodded, "that's not an option anyway. I refuse to give you up."

"Alternatively, you make a statement before they come up with anything. You give them the exclusive they want in exchange for your privacy."

"What would you do?" Draco asked, pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"Me?" Hermione frowned, "I'd choose option three. Their attention will be focussed on us but we can control it."

"Ok," Draco grinned, "Hermione... Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Hermione grinned, "yes, Draco."

"Does this mean you'll be using my first name more often?"

"I could do that, Minister," Hermione winked.

"I look forward to it, Miss Granger," Draco grinned. They had reached the front door, "I'll see you in the morning, love."

"In the morning," Hermione smiled. Draco leant down and kissed her gently on the lips before turning to leave.

"Draco," Hermione called, "I hope your appointment with the Prime Minister goes well."

"Thank you Hermione. I wish I could take you with me and show you off."

"To the Prime Minister?" Hermione laughed.

"Yep, I want to show you off to everyone," Draco grinned. "I'll get Percy to contact the Prophet tomorrow. We should be able to get it into the prophet in a few days time."

"Sounds great," Hermione smiled.

* * *

"Minister," Gordon Brown shook hands with the new Minister For Magic, "it's good to meet you."

"And you sir," Draco nodded, "of course, we're unlikely to see each other very often at all."

"I hope so," Gordon nodded.

"It's just a safety precaution," Draco grinned, "usually our worlds work in such harmony that the Prime Minister may only meet the Minister For Magic once or twice in his entire career."

The Prime Minister nodded his head in understanding. Draco grinned and said, "better be going. I've got a busy day tomorrow and I think I might pick my girlfriend up for breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakfast with the Minister**

Hermione frowned when she was woken up by a gentle tapping at her window. She got out of bed, wrapping a gown around herself as she went and opened the window, letting the eagle owl into her room. "Hello little guy," Hermione cooed.

She removed the note from its beak and noticed that the bird didn't move, "are you waiting for a reply?"

_Good morning love,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I had a lovely time last night. Thank you so much for the pleasure of your company._

_I was wondering if I could tempt my new girlfriend in a spot of breakfast._

_Send your reply with Ori. If you agree, I'll pick you up at seven thirty._

_Draco_

Hermione quickly jotted down a reply and watched the bird fly off before literally throwing herself into the shower.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sat in a quaint little cafe both biting into their breakfast muffins. "How did it go with the Prime Minister?"

Draco grinned, "alright. He's a bit dull to be honest."

Hermione chuckled. After a few minutes of thought, she sighed, "this is going to complicate things at work."

"How do you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"If we're dating," Hermione explained, "I probably shouldn't be your advisor."

"Is there a law against it?"

"No, but..."

"It's not that bad," Draco tried to soothe her.

"It looks bad," Hermione frowned, "you've only been minister two minutes and already you are dating the staff. It looks bad."

"You're not just the staff, Hermione," Draco frowned.

"But they don't know that."

"Well, we'll just have to tell them," Draco took her hand, "I'll tell the prophet all about how I've liked you longer than I can remember and they'll think it's romantic."

"You're sure that it will work?"

"Well it better," Draco said looking at his wand, "because here comes Rita now."

Hermione turned around and spotted the old hag. Hermione had been on bad terms with the reporter in her fourth year of Hogwarts until she learnt her secret. She was an illegal Animagus.

* * *

"Ah Draco Darling," Rita smiled, kissing both his cheeks before turning to Hermione, "Granger." The reporter's beady eyes didn't miss a beat. She noticed Hermione's hand interlocked with Draco's.

Draco smiled, "Rita, we've always been good friends, have we not?"

"Of course," Rita nodded excitedly, she could sense a story.

"I want to make a deal with you," Draco grinned.

"What sort of deal?" Suspicion was evident in her eyes, "you better not try and put me in a jar again Granger!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Malfoy's surprised expression. "I was in that jar for almost a year!"

"It wasn't that long," Hermione laughed, "It was barely a month or two."

Malfoy had humour in his eyes as he continued, "I have a story for you and I am willing to give you exclusive rights to any private news regarding myself."

Rita's eyes grew with delight, "however, I want you to understand, I will not be hounded. This will be done on my terms. My son will be left alone and everyone else in my life for that matter too."

Rita was nodding in agreement, "I am willing to make it worth your while. Not only will you get the exclusives but you will be allowed to register as an animagus without prosecution for the years you remained unregistered."

"But..."

"That is not an option. As minister, I cannot condone unlawfulness."

Rita looked between the two, then sighed before asking, "what's the exclusive."

"Firstly; do we have a deal?" Draco pressed.

"Yes," Rita nodded.

"I want this written exactly how I portray it – put a slant on it and the deal is OFF."

"Of course," Rita nodded, sitting forward in her chair as she pulled out a notepad and quill.

"I'm going to tell you a story... Around eighteen years ago a young boy of eleven boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He was anxious to please his father and bring honour to his family. He was anxious to be placed in Slytherin. That very same day, a young girl, a muggle-born, sat on the very same train. She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. I was taught to hate her, merely because of her heritage. I hated her before I knew her and yet the more I knew her, the harder it was to hate her. There were not many people who stood up to me, but she did. She was fiery and courageous. I developed something of a crush."

Draco grinned at Hermione sheepishly, "like many little boys, I teased the girl I liked, only my teasing was hurtful and cold. I called her horrible names – names I can't even think of saying now without feeling sick to my bones. When I saw her at the Yule Ball in our fourth year, I'd never seen anyone so beautiful but I knew I could never have her."

"During the war, she was captured with her idiotic, heroic best friends. They were brought to my home. She was tortured there and I was forced to watch. That day, my crush became something more. I'd never seen anyone so strong, so stubborn. I'd never witnessed anything quite like it. She was something to behold."

"After the war, I thought she'd never look past the Dark Mark on my arm. Yet she testified for me in court. She defended me. She made me believe in myself that day. Slowly we developed a friendship. We were Head Boy and Girl together when we made up our seventh year at Hogwarts. We would study together. She brought me out of my shell. I was terrified of what everyone thought of me. I was desperate to prove myself and she gave me opportunities."

"Working at the ministry we stayed friends. When my wife died she comforted me, the way only a good, kind person can. She gave no words of condolence. She merely sat with me. She was there. She gave me hope. We never talked about our problems. I knew she had her own, but we had a sort of unspoken rule. We left our problems behind when we were together. She was a safe haven, a reminder that there was always tomorrow."

"On my first official day as Minister, I decided to ask her out on a date. I was feeling lucky. We went out, we had a wonderful time and now we are dating," Draco put his arm around Hermione's chair, "I love her."

Rita was grinning, "how do you think your family will feel about that Minister?"

"They will be happy that I am happy," Draco replied coolly, "they saw how much my wife's death affected me. Their only desire is for our family to be happy and whole."

"Do you see a future together? Perhaps some half-siblings for young Scorpius?"

Draco chuckled, "perhaps one day... this is very new for us both."

"Miss Granger, how will this affect your turbulent relationship with Mr Ron Weasley?"

"I have no relationship with Ron Weasley."

"Are you not even friends anymore?"

"Ron betrayed me and broke my heart and what's worse is he destroyed something that would have been truly incredible..."

"Your relationship with him?" Rita pressed.

"No. That would never have been incredible. Our relationship was doomed for failure from the beginning."

"Then what did he destroy?"

"My chance of taking something positive from that relationship."

"Would you expand on that?"

Draco frowned, "that is not open for discussion. It is private and it will stay that way."

"I see," Rita frowned, "so you are not concerned by how Mr Weasley will take the news?"

"Not in the slightest," Hermione replied.

"I'm quite excited," Malfoy smirked, leaning back in his chair, "his face will be a picture."

"Draco!" Hermione chastised him.

Instead of looking at all guilty, he merely lifted Hermione's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Never one for public displays of affection, Draco was becoming quite accustomed to showing Hermione more affection than he'd ever shown anyone in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Aftermath**

The article appeared in the prophet the following morning. Hermione was sat at the breakfast table when a pregnant Ginny Potter rushed into the room brandishing the paper at her. Hermione's parents sat quietly as Ginny screeched something about a ferret.

"Ginny, he's our friend now," Hermione tried to counter.

"I know that," Ginny sighed, clearly exasperated, "it's just a shock! You never told us!"

"It's very new," Hermione replied, "we've only been on one date."

"So why did he have an interview with the prophet?" Ginny asked.

"Because Draco has a very public profile," Hermione answered quickly, "we can't afford for rumours."

Ginny frowned, "I want you to invite him to ours for dinner tonight."

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, "I'll speak to him."

"Good," Ginny smiled, "I'll see you tonight."

Ginny rushed out the door leaving Hermione with her slightly gobsmacked parents. "So is there something you should be telling us, Hermione?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Er... you know Draco took me out the other night?" Hermione started.

"Of course Hermione," Mr Granger laughed, "we have memories."

Hermione rolled her eyes affectionately at her father, "well he's my boyfriend now."

"Oh ok," Mrs Granger smiled, "We would like to meet him again."

"Mum!" Hermione frowned.

* * *

Draco walked into the breakfast room, "good morning mother, father." He sat himself down and started filling his plate with food.

"Son," Lucius frowned, "I think you have neglected to tell us something."

"Er..."

A house elf walked into the room carrying a young, excited Scorpius. Draco took the little boy into his arms and sat him on his lap, "master do you not want me to put the young master in his high chair?"

"No thank you Slimp," Draco smiled down at the elf, "hello Scorpius."

"Hello daddy," the blonde boy giggled happily as he clutched at his father.

Draco turned back to his parents, "Hermione and I have started dating. It's very new but I really like her."

"We'd like to meet her," Narcissa smiled reassuringly at her son.

"Maybe soon," Draco grinned, almost shyly, "right... I better be getting to work."

He quickly kissed Scorpius on the forehead before handing him over to Narcissa, "I should be home in time for dinner. If not, I'll owl you."

"Have a good day son," Lucius replied. He turned to his wife, "Well that was unexpected."

"Was it?" Narcissa chuckled.

"Wasn't it?" Lucius looked surprised.

"He's always liked her, he was just too scared to say it."

* * *

Draco walked towards his office with a bounce to his step. He passed Hermione's office and looked in through her window. She was talking to her assistant. She looked serious. He considered whether he should wait to see her or if he could interrupt. _I'm the minister for magic, _Draco thought to himself, _of course I can interrupt._

He knocked on the door and waited until he heard her say, "Come in."

She smiled immediately when she saw him but didn't stop talking, "Michelle, if you could head down to the library and research the restrictions on Centaur herding. I have a feeling I'm going to need that information in court this afternoon."

"Yes Miss Granger," Michelle smiled before getting up to leave.

Draco closed the door behind her, "how are you Miss Granger?"

"Very good Minister," Hermione replied. She sat comfortably behind her desk looking up at him, "how about you?"

"I'm great," Draco grinned, "what have you got planned for today?"

"I'm on Wizengamot business today."

"Does that mean I won't see you?" Draco sighed sadly as he made his way towards her until he was stood directly in front of her desk leaning his hands on it and looking her in the eye.

"Less than I'd have liked at least," Hermione replied with a slight blush.

Their faces were so close they were almost touching lips over the desk. "We can always have lunch."

Hermione nodded, "I have a favour to ask you as well."

Draco chuckled and walked around her desk so that he could lean against it directly in front of her. "What do you need love?" he pulled out his wand and cast a delusion charm on the windows so that anyone looking in would think they were just sat talking. He grasped a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Ginny wants me to invite you to their house for dinner tonight."

Draco smirked, "ok."

"Ok?" Hermione frowned.

"We're all friends Hermione. I've been to Potter's for dinner before remember."

Hermione sighed as he began stroking her neck gently. With his free hand he pulled her to her feet and pulled her against himself before leaning down to kiss her softly on the mouth, "good morning love."

"Good morning Draco," Hermione replied with an almost inaudible whisper.

"Whilst we're asking for favours..." Draco sighed, "my parents would like to get to know you."

Draco looked genuinely concerned as if she would burst into tears at the idea, "Okay."

"Okay?" Draco looked confused.

"If you meet mine as well," Hermione amended.

"Of course," Draco chuckled. He kissed her again, this time less gently. After a few minutes of kissing, Draco frowned, "I suppose I ought to let you work."

Hermione nodded, "Percy will be wondering where you are."

"Like I care," Draco laughed.

"Of course you do," Hermione grinned, "that's what will make you an amazing minister."

"Alright... if you say so," Draco smirked. He walked back around until he was stood by the door before removing the charm, "I'll see you at lunch."

Hermione merely nodded before returning her attention to the work that was waiting for her on her desk.

* * *

If Draco was expecting an easy morning he was sadly mistaken. Percy Weasley took up most of his morning with his foreign ministries trip plans. Within the first two months of any new minister's time at the ministry they would travel around the world visiting different ministries and communities throughout the wizarding world.

"Of course we'll visit Bulgaria, America, France, China, Egypt, Greece and then move on to the countries with less significant wizarding populations."

Draco nodded. He was sat in his office staring out of the back window. It had been enchanted to show a bright, sunny, blue sky.

"As well as visiting the ministries you will be expected to visit their schools and perhaps attend special events in your honour."

Draco nodded once more to acknowledge Weasley's words.

"We need to discuss what support staff will be attending," Weasley continued.

Draco frowned, "obviously yourself, Miss Granger, Toney and a couple of assistants."

"Very well," Weasley nodded, "but there is still the matter of security. Obviously you have the whole M.L.E. department at your disposal."

"I don't want to leave the country exposed though," Draco sighed, "How large a security team is usually taken?"

"At least five personnel, preferably more."

Draco nodded, "Nott and a team of four aurors and a couple of hit wizards."

"Very good sir," Weasley nodded, "who are you leaving in charge?"

"Potter, obviously."

Weasley smiled, "I'll memo him later today to inform him."

"Can I bring Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"Sir, you are the minister for magic," Percy laughed, "you can do almost anything you want."

Draco nodded. He glanced down at his watch, "I'm going to take my lunch now. Thank you Weasley."

"Very well sir," Weasley went to leave the office.

"Weasley, one more thing. I don't want your brother on my security detail."

"As you wish sir," Percy frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dinner With The Potter's**

Draco had picked Hermione up from home before apparating her to the Potter's house. "Are you nervous love?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied honestly.

"Why?" Draco smirked as they walked holding hands.

"I know that things are different now but..."

"You're scared what they will think?" he looked disappointed.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him, "no, not at all. I'm concerned how Harry will react... he can be quite protective and I just don't want him to be rude to you."

"He won't," Draco smirked, "and if he does, I'll like him all the more for it. Trying to protect the girl I love, isn't something I'd ever have to forgive him for."

"You love me?" Hermione squeaked.

"I know it seems fast but I've always loved you. I was just too scared to say it. Don't worry, I don't expect you to say it back... well at least not yet."

Hermione smiled and stood on her tip toes kissing him softly.

* * *

"So Malfoy," Harry raised his eyebrow, "dating my best friend? That's new..."

Draco chuckled. They were sat in the living room with the kids. Hermione and Ginny had disappeared off somewhere. "You don't need to worry, Harry. I promise I'm not trying to hurt her."

"I know that Draco," Harry grinned, "I'm just glad to see her so happy. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like that. And... it's good to see you happy too. Have you introduced her to Scorpius yet?"

"No, not yet," Draco sighed, "I was thinking I'd introduce them whilst we're away next week."

Harry nodded, "yeah I heard about that... apparently I'm acting minister whilst you are away... I don't think I like the sound of that."

Draco laughed, "that's part of the reason I choose you... you don't care about the power. I know it won't go to your head."

"Unlike yours ferret..." a voice behind him added.

Draco smiled at that, "sure love, we all know I have a big head. There's only one I know of that's bigger and that's because of all the books that it has crammed inside..."

Hermione smiled but said nothing, waiting for him to finish, "a right know it all that Hermione Granger."

Hermione joined Draco on the sofa opposite Harry. Automatically the three children crowded round their Auntie Hermione. Teddy showed her his latest book as James tried to get her attention as he told her all about his new broom and the youngest of the three, Albus tried to climb into her lap. Hermione lifted the small boy into her arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco watched her closely. Although Harry's son Albus and Scorpius were nothing alike, he couldn't help but picture Scorpius in her arms instead of the Potter child. They were the same age and about the same size. "So Potter," Draco turned back to a smiling Harry, "have you got a name for the next sprog."

Hermione smacked him on the arm gently, "DRACO!"

Malfoy took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her and chuckled before turning back to Harry to await his reply.

"Er... if it's a girl, I've always wanted to call my daughter Lily after my mum," Harry replied honestly. "If it's a boy... well to be honest that's where it gets complicated."

The couple on the opposite sofa waited patiently, "We're thinking Remus... Remus Arthur..." Ginny said from the doorway. "Remus meant the world to Harry and my father has always been there for Harry almost like a father."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Hermione smiled affectionately.

"If you have a girl what's the consensus on a middle name?"

"We were thinking Luna," Harry answered automatically, "although you don't really know until you see them... you never know we might have a Chloe or Amelia..."

"Please don't call your child Chloe," Hermione frowned.

* * *

Dinner was a calm, peaceful affair. The children were quickly taken to bed after dinner and the adults sat in the living room drinking coffee. Hermione and Ginny were talking about the baby and Harry and Draco had fallen into a friendly conversation about quidditch, when they heard the fire in the entrance hall flare to life. "Who would be calling at this time?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

Ron Weasley practically ran into the room, "HARRY! GINNY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Well you can start by shutting the hell up," Harry stood up, "you'll wake up the boys."

"S-Sorry mate," Ron frowned, "I need to talk to you." He hadn't noticed Hermione and Draco.

"Now isn't really the best time," Harry replied quickly.

"Well... I don't care... she's fucking pregnant!" Ron blurted out. Hermione couldn't hide the surprise from her face.

"Who's pregnant?" Ginny rounded on her brother.

"Lavender," Ron replied. "I told her I didn't want children and she went and got pregnant... I think she did it on purpose! And as if that's not enough Hermione's dating that idiot Malfoy! What the hell has happened to the world?"

Harry was about to reply when Hermione stood up, catching Ron's eye for the first time. Draco quickly followed her lead. "I think it's time for us to go," Hermione said calmly, not even looking at her ex-boyfriend. "Gin, thanks for dinner; it was delicious. Harry, thanks for having us. We'll see you in the morning for the briefing about next week."

"Yeah, buy Hermione, Draco," Harry grinned, "thanks for coming."

The pair left as quickly as possible.

* * *

When they were finally out in the open air, Draco turned to Hermione, "are you ok?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm ok... will you..."

"What do you need love?" Draco asked.

"Will you stay?" Hermione asked.

"I shouldn't," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded, "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"No Hermione, hear me out," Draco frowned, "I should be at home for Scorpius but if you like you could come with me?"

"Do you think you parents would mind?"

"It's none of their business," Draco grinned.

Hermione smiled, "ok."

* * *

Draco sneaked Hermione into his room without waking his parents. He felt like a teenager all over again, except this time it was far more exciting. He grabbed her a shirt to sleep in and kissed her gently, "I'm just going to check on Scorpius."

Hermione nodded. Draco made his way down the hall and into the nursery. His mother was stood over the cot, "am I right in thinking that you brought Miss Granger home tonight?"

"She didn't want to be alone tonight," Draco explained, "she got some shocking news."

"Oh dear," Narcissa frowned, "Is she ok?"

"Yes."

"She'll stay for breakfast in the morning of course. I'll send Tippy to her home to collect anything she might need. Do you want Tippy to inform her parents where she is?"

"Perhaps leave a note," Draco replied before walking back out of the room.


End file.
